


Alias

by Gaberoonius



Series: Fanmixes [4]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, guess what... I made another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaberoonius/pseuds/Gaberoonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist inspired by New York's most badass functioning alcoholic, Ms. Jessica Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alias

**Author's Note:**

> [Listen here on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/gaberoonius/playlist/7rsxlyBR0yANaPBLm6M98B)

Help! - The Beatles

Old Number Seven - The Devil Makes Three

18 Wheeler - P!nk

She - Green Day

Agnes - Glass Animals

Where Is My Mind? - Pixies

Heart-Shaped Box - Nirvana

Your Heart Is As Black As Night - Melody Gardot

Brain Damage - Pink Floyd

Where Did You Sleep Last Night - Nirvana

The Good Times Are Killing Me - Modest Mouse

Bridges - Broods

I Am A Rock - Simon & Garfunkel

Your Heart Is An Empty Room - Death Cab For Cutie

Trouble - Yusuf/Cat Stevens

Helter Skelter (Anthology 3 version) - The Beatles

Free - Broods

Should I Stay Or Should I Go - The Clash

Back To Black - Amy Winehouse

Elastic Heart - Sia

Don't You Fall - The Be Good Tanyas

Trouble - Coldplay

The Endless Day - Nerissa and Katryna Nields

Not Ready To Make Nice - Dixie Chicks

Ain't No Man - The Avett Brothers

Drive - Incubus

Wild World - Yusuf/Cat Stevens

Freedom, Pt. 2 - The Beautiful Girls

Right to Be Wrong - Joss Stone


End file.
